


绿灯们的小短篇

by starrrrrr



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: Unordered and Random Green Lantern Drabbles系列授权翻译LOFTER→http://sophiaandsappire.lofter.com/post/1d7961c5_d49f554每章前会标CP





	1. 塞尼斯托的漂亮鼻子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unordered and Random Green Lantern Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571838) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章配对：SinHal

塞尼斯托的造物和战斗训练总是很费力气，接下来几天哈尔都满身是伤。这次塞尼斯托带他来的这个星球倒还有跟地球比较像的重力环境，更别说它还很美。这颗星球宛如天堂，遍布着苍翠茂盛的植被，芳香的花朵和巨大的树木。每当塞尼斯托的造物把他拍在某丛全无防备的花朵上的时候，哈尔几乎都要对它们感到抱歉了。

他坐在一块岩石上，胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，塞尼斯托正冷静地指责他的表现。他盯着地面，全身上下都在发痛。显然他缺乏准确度，而且他特别喜欢幻化出拳头这一点很是令人沮丧。

“你已经当了这么久绿灯侠，我本来不需要再跟你强调这个。”塞尼斯托厌烦地吼他，“我期望你能有那么一点创造力……”

他拧着眉头等塞尼斯托继续说下去。塞尼斯托从来不会话说到一半就停下，这不对劲。他抬起头，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

有一只蝴蝶（至少是这颗星球上类似于“蝴蝶”的某种生物）落在塞尼斯托脸上。更确切地说，落在鼻子上。它有着大大的蓝色翅膀——等等，绿色翅膀。哦，它的翅膀会变颜色。一种色彩缓慢地融入另一种，从它的翅膀根部扩散开去。蝴蝶快活地站在塞尼斯托鼻子上，卷卷的触角从一边摆向另一边。

真正抓住哈尔注意的是，塞尼斯托正瞪着那只蝴蝶，好像因为蝴蝶闯入他的私人空间而吃惊。而且他的眼睛快对到一起去了。

哈尔无声地盯着这场景看了一小会儿，然后爆发出难以自持的大笑。这么笑让他淤青的肋侧发痛，可他真的控制不住。他笑得疯狂喘气，不能呼吸，从石头上掉下来笑成一团发疼的球。

“乔丹！”塞尼斯托嘶嘶地叫他。哈尔抬起头，透过水汪汪的眼睛看到塞尼斯托正交叉双臂恼怒地看着他。但那只蝴蝶还停在他脸上。他用力甩头，试图赶走那只昆虫，可它岿然不动。

不行，他实在忍不住。这真够古怪的。这会儿他开始仰慕塞尼斯托了，因为他还没拍扁那只虫虫。不过也有可能他就是不想沾一脸蝴蝶内脏和鳞粉。况且他讨厌碰别的东西。

哈尔好不容易把自己从地上拔起来，走向他不高兴的导师。“别打我。”他说，一边举起手伸向塞尼斯托的脸，后者看起来确实非常想打他。他擦过塞尼斯托的鼻子，把自己的手指推到蝴蝶腿下面，让蝴蝶挪到手指上。那对翅膀正从橘色缓慢地幻化成粉色，有如落日的光彩。

他微笑着退回去看着塞尼斯托用力搓鼻子，蝴蝶舒适地歇在他手上。“好啦，好啦。”他说，把手举起来摇了摇。“自由地飞走吧！”

他们等着，什么也没发生。塞尼斯托递给他一个满意的假笑。

“喂，够了！”哈尔抱怨着又甩起手来。“从我手上下去！”

显然这只蝴蝶就是想和他们做朋友。


	2. 派对上的外星人[1]

塞尼斯托一见到派对上其他客人就后悔了。他就不该同意过来。他之前只跟乔丹的这个所谓正义联盟交流过几次，而其中哪一次也没需要他留在这里等着吃甜点。他很讨厌和别人握手或者碰触，但为了乔丹的关系还是勉强忍耐着。况且，既然他已经到这儿来了，肯定也走不掉了。

但他还是不知道派对上应该干什么。除掉政治活动，他不是善于交际的类型。乔丹那穿着花哨金红制服的“最好的朋友”试图把他拉入话题里，可他一点都不明白那人在说什么，也毫不关心。所以他最后只好不情愿地跟着乔丹走来走去。

当他们走进派对主人屋里的时候，他终于庆幸自己可以从那么多交流中间喘口气了。乔丹弯腰往冰箱里看，而他盯着乔丹的后背宣称，“我不知道你是怎么说服我这是个好主意的。”

“因为你就是这么喜欢我。”乔丹简单地回答，一边在餐台上放了一罐泡在绿色汁里的蔬菜跟一盘奶酪。罐子上写着'泡菜'，但这个词对他一点意义也没有。“也因为你很可能无聊还饿了。”

“嗯哼。”塞尼斯托评论道。他看着乔丹拿起罐子，试图把盖子拧下来，然而这容器似乎很不情愿交出它的内容物。他有点好笑地看着，双臂交叉靠在餐台上。

“喂，拜托，非得这样？”乔丹抱怨道，停下来甩甩手接着用力拧。“向我投降吧，罐子！交出你的泡菜！” 

塞尼斯托翻了翻眼睛，具象化出一个造物把罐子从乔丹手里拽出来，轻易地“噗”一声把它打开了。“你在毫无必要地把事情弄得很麻烦。”他告诉乔丹说，拿起罐子递给他。

乔丹没有接罐子，而是盯着他，脸上带着一种奇怪的吃惊神情。“你刚刚是不是帮我开了一罐泡菜？”他这么问，声音古怪。

塞尼斯托挑起眉毛。“是啊。”他慢慢地回答。

乔丹接过罐子，拨了一半泡菜到自己的盘子里。他的脸颊慢慢地飘起一片粉色，但塞尼斯托看不出因为什么理由。他把打开的罐子留在餐台上，没有看塞尼斯托的眼睛，就走出外面去了。

塞尼斯托瞪着他走出去。“乔丹。”他一边喊，一边离开餐台跟上去。这个人类发什么疯了？

 

-全文完-

 

译者注：

[1] 原文Alien有“外星人”和“格格不入的人”的双关含义，好在中文意思也差不多。而最后一句里出现了“人类”，虽然不知道是不是作者故意的，但觉得很有趣。

[2] 哈尔想到什么了？请想象“帮你拧罐子”的场景。

对的，就是家里人的意思。一般说的都是自家那位。

腌泡菜pickles里很常见的是酸黄瓜。泡菜罐子就是那种玻璃瓶的酱菜果酱水果罐头，那可是异乎寻常的难拧啊。（Beware of GREEN pickle jar's power, Hal.）所以逐渐引申出散发着恋爱的泡菜味（x）的那种意思，还有Marriage means having someone to open the pickle jar这种说法。

细想真的很妙啊。还有什么时候，还有谁，要拧一瓶泡菜啊？

帮着撬开一罐酸黄瓜，压两个三明治，爬在草地上抱着猫看云看松鼠，看阳光打着转落到喷泉里跳出来一串彩虹，大笑的声音散碎在树影里。然后疯狂地不可描述

…只要不想象酸黄瓜的味道（。），真是毛茸茸软绵绵地温柔啊。


End file.
